DESCRIPTION: The goal of the Indiana University School of Medicine?s Kidney Research Program for Research Training in Translational Kidney Research is to provide a highly integrative, multi-disciplinary experience that increases the probability that trainees will maintain an interest in basic and clinical kidney research. The IU-KTP is well poised to train the next generation of scientists to lead the charge in halting the increase in kidney disease and reduce health care costs by personalizing the approach to diagnosis and treatment. Importantly, our program will afford Trainees the opportunity to study both Adult and Pediatric Kidney Diseases with collaboration along the T1-T4 translational research spectrum in order to bring new therapies and innovations to the field of Nephrology. This new program capitalizes on IUSM?s strength in this critical area of medical research and is directly supported by 30 faculty mentors from 8 different departments with collectively over $30 million in direct annual extramural funding. These national and international leaders have outstanding track records in cutting edge, mechanistic research and in the training of PhD and MD post- doctoral fellows. The research training opportunities are broadly categorized across three programmatic themes that highlight the collaborative research in kidney disease at IU: The pathogenesis of kidney disease (AKI, diabetes, kidney stones, childhood urologic disorders), precision medicine of diagnostics and therapeutics, and complications of CKD (CKD-mineral bone disorder, immobility, and drug dispensation). These programmatic themes capitalize on our Adult and Pediatric Divisions of Nephrology that allow trainees access to innovative technologies and methodologies, augmented by Institutional Resources. The IU-KTP program will build upon 1) The successful and innovative NIH funded research in our Adult and Pediatric Nephrology programs, 2) Our state of the art kidney imaging techniques centered with the NIDDK funded George O?Brien Center; 3) The robust precision ?omics? infrastructure at Indiana University and in the Divisions, 4) Our translational approaches fueled by our impressive clinical research infrastructure in Nephrology and our nationally renowned CTSI and 5) The collaborative spirit of IU SOM campus investigators. Importantly, the outstanding scientific training environment supporting IU-KTP Trainees will be further augmented by a comprehensive, integrative, and formal career development program with the long-term goal of these individuals becoming the next generation of Kidney Researchers, Leaders and Mentors.